


Umbrella Academy | Reader Imagines

by metaphoricalmess



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Feel free to request something, Fem!Reader On Marked Chapters, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, I'll mark those chapters, Imagines, M/M, Male!Reader On Marker Chapters, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet, Some smut imagines maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphoricalmess/pseuds/metaphoricalmess
Summary: Just a small collection of reader-insert imagines. I take requests (not all, but some), so feel free to comment anything you'd like to see. This is just for fun, and isn't as detailed or descriptive as some of my other work. That being said, I hope they're enjoyable!
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Reader, Ben Hargreeves/Reader, Diego Hargreeves/Reader, Klaus Hargreeves/Reader, Luther Hargreeves/Reader, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Reader, Vanya Hargreeves/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 298





	1. Who Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! 
> 
> Quick side note. Let me just say that these are going to be a bit different from my usual works. Hopefully the short formatting will let me write while still being in school, and I just hope to have fun and let my creativity fly with these imagines. Enjoy! 
> 
> (for the sake of not feeling weird, Five will only regress to about his 20's when he travels back)

_Who are you to the Hargreeves kids?_

**Luther** : You are his sibling-the eighth to be exact, and far from the most capable of the bunch. He didn't think much of you in those early years, even if you tried to give him a reason. Luther was number one, he was in love with number three, and he just never had the time to think about oh-so-forgettable number eight. 

That was before the accident. That was before the isolation. 

When he looked at earth, your face came to his mind. There were so many flaws about earth, it's irregular shapes and asymmetry, yet it invoked a feeling of security; one he really only found in you. 

Maybe, just maybe, he could try again. 

**Diego** : You're the best god-damn boxer in the city, and Diego knows it. He sees you constantly, and isn't very subtle about checking out your physique. You've noticed, and for a while you just didn't care. 

Then, he started talking to you. You wished he would've just taken a picture and moved on. But you soon learn that moving on-for Diego-is next to impossible, and he's definitely more than you bargained for. 

Can you handle the heat, or will the relationship go up in flames? 

**Allison** : Coworkers. That's it. 

You both like the same type of iced coffee on set, you both have kids, and most importantly, you're both single. Your eyes get to gaze upon her for hours through the cameras and screens, you know every angle that makes her look absolutely _irresistible_ , but of course, it's strictly professional... right? 

Somehow, her number is in your phone by the time production is finished. You wonder if it'd be weird for you to call her. 

She might be wondering the same thing. 

**Klaus** : You used to deal for Klaus. He liked you a lot, actually, and would stop by more than usual just to chat you up with his quirks and "charms". He never had a phone from what you knew, so you never kept in touch during those down times where he'd disappear... or you would. 

You were six months sober the next time you saw Klaus. There was something about him that you liked and tolerated despite the nonsense, despite the drugs.

You wanted to help him get clean and take this mutual flirting to the next level. It was easy enough for you to get sober, so he'd do the same. 

At least that's what you thought. But it was time you learned that not everyone was like you... the hard way, of course. 

**Number Five** : You're normal. Working in retail just to keep yourself in college, you never expected to be barraged by gunfire in a late-night shooting while closing up the shop. He saved you. Not because he cared, but because it wouldn't feel right to let some college kid die when it was perfectly preventable. He'd convince you to stay hush-hush, and he'd never see you again... 

Five didn't take into account that you weren't, in fact, normal. You wanted to get to know him, you were persistent, and by God, you were going to drive him crazy. 

However, crazy was his normal. You might just be a perfect fit. 

**Vanya** : You play the cello in the same run of the mill orchestra as the meek, but beautiful, Vanya. She never seemed to notice how often you smiled at her. She never seemed to notice how often you waved, tried to chat, or did something to catch her attention. It was obvious to the others that you had a thing for Vanya, but she never seemed to care. 

Not everything is as it seems. You held out hope that the tiny woman would return your affection one day, and this persisted for months till you finally worked up the nerve to invite her out for coffee. 

Oh, God. She said yes. You really didn't think you'd make it this far. 

What the hell are you gonna do?


	2. Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do they hug You?

_How would they hug You?_

**Luther** : Tightly. A little too tightly. Anyone is small to him, and he'll drain all the worries out of you with the beating of his heart. Your toes don't touch the floor, you're suspended in his arms. He makes an awkward laugh when you ask to be let down. Every. Single. Time. 

**Diego** : He's not the hugging type. He'll typically put his arm around you loosely, or give you a few pats on the back. But, if the moment is right, he'll curl his face into your neck and hold you close to his warm chest. It's not tight, and you could end it any time... But you choose to bask in it. 

**Allison** : Her hugs are the best, and you can tell she puts effort into them. She'll wrap her arms around your torso lightly, gently squeezing you which allows you to melt in her arms. It's all encompassing and full of something you've always wanted. 

**Klaus** : They're... awkward. And spontaneous. He'll try and hug you from weird angles and more so just wants to pounce. However, when he hugs you from behind, snaking his arms around you and pulling you into his slender frame, that gets your heart racing every time. 

**Number Five** : He doesn't like to hug you. He'll give you a gentle caress and leave you wanting more. Five is always on the go, he doesn't have time for your intimacy, or at least that's how you perceive it. He's afraid if he hugs for too long, he'll get too caught up in you and never want it to end. 

**Vanya** : She loves to prolong the hugging. She often goes back for a second before it's time to go. You love holding her and nestling your nose into her hair, but you know exactly when to let go.


	3. Sick Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sick today, so I decided to do some imagines cause of it. );
> 
> \- Moon

_How do the Hargreeves children react when you're sick?_

**Luther** : He's a typical mom about it. You'll probably be tucked in way too tightly and checked up on constantly. He puts your favorite TV shows on and doesn't let you leave until your temperature is normal again. It's a bit annoying, because he won't lay with you, but you can't really blame him for that one. 

**Diego** : He'll avoid you at all costs, won't even touch you with a ten foot pole. The only contact you should expect from him within the next few days is through your phone. Afterwards, though, how does ice cream and cigarettes sound? 

**Allison** : She wants you to be clean... Way too clean. She'll get special soap for you and will only cook the meals that will put you on a fast track to recovery... And they aren't always the most appetizing. No hugs or kisses, but at least she's there. 

**Klaus** : He doesn't care about his own well being. He wants to lay with you until you feel better! You may warn him that he could get sick too, but he won't listen. Instead, you'll both be wrapped up in a blanket at your apartment marinating in your shared sickness. 

**Number Five** : Gross. You're sick? Stay away from him and take some tums or something, he can't risk getting whatever you have. If you pretend to sleep, though, you might catch him walking by, fixing the blanket for you and checking your temperature with the back of his hand. Actually fall asleep, and there might be some hot tea waiting for you when you wake up. 

**Vanya** : Vanya is the perfect medium. She won't be too close, but she's not too far away from you either. She'll talk with you whenever she can, and might even play some music to help you fall asleep. She's there for you even if you're heaving over a toilet, but won't let herself catch it too. She's balanced... and you love that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I hope you're enjoying the imagines so far. 
> 
> Should I maybe make some longer ones? Like, more elaborate? I feel so typical even if this is just for fun, lol. Let me know what you think!


	4. Fever Dream (Klaus Hargreeves x Reader (Light Smut))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the prompt from sick day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all. Sorry I haven't updated the past couple weeks. My laptop broke, and I'm working on another piece for Umbrella Academy. Here's some Klaus to fill the gaps. LIGHT Smut in this chapter. 
> 
> Song mentioned: Screwed-Janelle Monae and Zoe Kravitz

You felt really, really hot. 

Klaus was holding you close as he slept. His face rested in the crook of your neck, making your skin heat rapidly from his warm breathing. You liked him like this, but god, it wasn't good. At all. It was the sticky kind of hot you get when you fall asleep in your towel after getting a massive sunburn at the beach. Not to mention your fever. It made you feel like there was cotton stuck in your head, and you wanted peel back all the blankets, clothes, and skin. Klaus just marinated in it... Gross. 

He always fell asleep faster than you. Maybe it was the booze... Probably the booze. He was hard to move, too, since he slept so damn heavy. You just made do with what you could, turning over to face the window. The sun was going down, so only a small sliver of light peaked out from the mauve curtains. 

You eyelids started to fall. All the thoughts occupying your mind crashed into each other, and there really was no track to guide them. You were drifting... 

There was suddenly a hand on your hip, and another gripped the shoulder you laid on. You were flipped onto your back not-so-gently by a newly awoken Klaus. Your eyes were still adjusting to the lights, which had turned from a pale yellow to a vibrant, neon purple. The walls looked like they were freshly painted with a rich black color. Your TV, which had been a little outdated, was replaced with the newest model you remember ogling at Best Buy a few days prior. Janelle Monae played softly from it's speakers. 

"You like what I did to the place?" Klaus asked, leaning over you with that sweet smile. He was wearing a shimmering, silky mauve robe. You had something similar. 

"When did you..." You hesitated before sitting up. "Why?" 

"Oh come on, baby! Let's get **screwed**." 

You were still sitting up in shock, unsure of how and, most importantly _when_ he managed to do this. It felt way too sensual... and not tacky enough for Klaus' tastes. "I don't remember you ever asking me out, Klaus." 

His words were half his, and half the music. "Listen, _I don't care_ , we have this whole room for just us." You were now noticing the absence of any door. "Just don't worry about it, y/n." 

It didn't take much to convince you. As long as Klaus wanted it, you wanted it, too. He leaned in to kiss you, barely grazing your lips the first time. You pressed harder, wrapping your arms around his neck, trying to feel more. Even though his hands ran along your figure, groping and squeezing, it felt like he was barely there. 

He made you lighter, but you didn't want to be light. You fell gently onto your back, bringing Klaus down with you. His kisses felt like a dove's feathers against your neck; he could fall right through you. Desperately you brought him closer, wanting to feel more than the surface. "Klaus, please, just touch me." 

He didn't say anything, just continuing to caress your neck. 

You jumped the gun, wrapping your legs around his waist and grinding up against him. Finally, you could feel this. His leg rubbed the parts in between yours and shot gentle waves of pleasure through you. You squirmed and twisted in your silk robes, holding onto Klaus as if he'd drift away at any moment. 

Despite the pleasure of him grinding against you, you could feel that people were watching. Your unease rose, so you just grinded down harder on Klaus' leg, trying to distract yourself. 

You felt it less and less as the silhouettes drew closer. They had no faces, but you could tell they didn't approve of this. You just wanted Klaus, badly, just for a little while, just for one night. 

You just wanted to be screwed. 

The purple lights got darker and darker in color till they turned a soft mauve. Your eyes finally opened again, and you were staring at your plain beige walls. There was no light coming through the windows, and you could smell pizza rolls coming from outside your room. 

"Y/n! You awake yet?" Klaus' curly head popped through the doorframe. He only had a rough pair of blue jeans on, and looked less than appealing with that runny nose. "You were really squirmin'." 

"Yeah." You sat up, rubbing the tired out of your eyes. "Just had a weird ass dream..." 

"Tell me about it over the pizza rolls. I'm reeeaaaally hungry." 

You planned on making something up rather than telling the truth, rolling out of your bed with aching muscles. It was just too awkward to talk about, and you didn't wanna make it weird. 

Besides, why would he want to screw with you?


	5. Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every type of relationship has issues. What do you argue about, and how does it get resolved?

_What do you argue about, and how does it get resolved?_

**Luther** : Shocker, you have a life outside of Luther, and he's constantly trying to control it. He demands you be there for family meetings and doesn't understand that you've got better things to do sometimes. You wish he'd just lay off. It never gets too serious, but he apologizes to you with a bit of arguing. 

**Diego** : Diego is the inverse of Luther; he's always doing his own thing. It's so difficult to tie him down for a hangout or date night. You just wish he'd pay more attention to you... Diego doesn't understand, but after multiple talks he'll start to stick around. 

**Allison** : She doesn't like to open up about her past with her ex. Sure, she'll talk about Claire constantly, but any time you ask about _him_ , she gets defensive. You haven't really figured it out with her yet, and you should probably prepare for a lot of dodgy behavior. 

**Klaus** : Surprisingly, you argue a lot with Klaus. You hate how addicted he is even if you understand why. You've offered him money for therapy among a myriad of possible medications to take, but he blows you off every time. Still, you're persistent, and you want to help him no matter how long it takes. 

**Number Five** : He's quick to shoot you down and make you feel stupid. You know it's because he's older, but damn, he can be really inconsiderate sometimes. It hurts to talk about, but once you get going with him, he'll eventually talk you down. 

**Vanya** : Vanya's passive nature makes it hard to argue with her. Plus, you love almost everything about her... Except for how much of a pushover she can be. You're tired of sticking up for her, it feels like you're putting words in her mouth. You want to give her the confidence to fight her own battles... Luckily these arguments fade as quickly as they come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, arguments. I honestly loved writing these. Don't be afraid to drop some imagine suggestions in the comments! Should I start adding Ben to these?? 
> 
> \- Moon


	6. Picasso's and Chill (Vanya Hargreeves x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya agreed to meet you at Picasso's for coffee on a Friday night. Let's hope you don't mess this up, yeah?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! 
> 
> Some quick info: Picasso's is an artsy cafe in my hometown. I used to go there just to listen to music and chill. It's definitely a place Vanya would love. <3 Also, I chose to go for a female reader for this imagine in particular. The rest of the imagines are gender neutral unless otherwise stated. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> \- Moon

Tapping your knuckles against the polished mahogany, you waited for Vanya. She was a little late, but that was alright. You sat quietly, enjoying the atmosphere. 

The walls were painted a sweet navy blue. Paintings were hung up around the place: some were abstract and thought-provoking. Others were beautifully detailed and felt too luxurious for a downtown coffee shop. The music was probably the best part: a 3 member string band was stationed near the window. Their melodies were soft, not too loud, and really soothing. Your muscles started to loosen as you sat back in your chair. 

You had gone ahead and ordered a coffee for Vanya. You thought she might enjoy something like Starry Night, dark and bold with a hint of sweetness. It was still steaming when you saw her round the corner. 

Wow. Just... wow. You took a mental snapshot of what you saw. Her face was illuminated by the dim lights inside that cast shadows accentuating her features. She was dressed casual, but the clothing hugged her frame a bit tighter. That revealed the curves you knew she had, and your heart skipped the tiniest bit. How could one woman be so damn beautiful?" 

She had stopped to gaze at the musicians before spotting your face through the window. She gave you a light smile. You almost fell out of your chair as you waved to her. How long had your leg been bouncing? Did it always bounce that much? 

"Vanya." You said when she got to her seat. Staring like a starved dog, you tried to think of something. "You, uh, you look... really good." 

Vanya became bashful as she gave you a half smile. "Thanks... This place is really nice. How did you find it?" She asked, taking a seat in front of you. 

"Oh, yeah. I found this place back in high-school with my orchestra friends. It's gotten a bit of a remodel over the years, that's for sure." 

"I can't believe I've never heard of it." She looked around, then back at the musicians. You noticed she was always drawn to the music, and you couldn't blame her. "And the music." 

"It's great, yeah?" 

"Definitely." 

"See, I thought you'd like it" Vanya was a bit quiet, so you tried to make up for that. "I can imagine you up there." 

She almost spat out the coffee, but she gulped it down hard before anything came out. "Me?" 

"No, the other brunette named Vanya." 

"Oh, no I... I couldn't." 

"Why not?" 

You tilted your head to the side as Vanya sighed, setting the cup back down. "I'm not good enough for that." 

"Pffft. What? Sure you are." 

"You think so?" 

"Of course I do." You said as you leaned in a bit. "I mean it Vanya. You know what? I'd do it with you. We can be a two-man band! ... Well, two-woman I guess." 

Vanya genuinely smiled. You could tell because the muscles in her face tensed ever so slightly before giving in. She looked away shyly, then back into your eyes. Your were absolutely swimming in the darkness of hers. "I'll consider." 

You grinned. "Good." 

Both of you talked some more as the night went on. Sometimes about her book, sometimes about music, other times about random nothings. You could fire back and forth with each other, and you had never seen her smile this much the entire time you knew her. 

The 3-string band stopped playing for a minute which grabbed your attention. The little blonde lady got on the mic after opening up a fiddle case. "Hey everybody. This next song calls for a fourth fiddle, but ours couldn't make it tonight. Is there anyone out there who can improvise for us?" 

This. Was. Perfect. Vanya saw that glint in your eyes and shot glares at you, but your hand was up before anybody else. "Hey! Over here! I happen to know an expert violinist." 

You felt a little bad for Vanya. She looked terrified. But she had been through so many auditions and concerts, you wondered why. 

All attention fell on her, and she had no choice. She made her way up to the front of the cafe with wide eyes as the audience clapped, and the blonde woman thanked her. 

The server filled your cup with your favorite drink as Vanya was instructed on what chord progressions to play. A couple practice starts later, Vanya was ready. You smiled to yourself as a the band started to play a cute little folksong. 

She was great, you knew she could do it. You watched her relax as she got into the groove of the melody, swaying and bouncing along with the music. It looked so natural, nothing like what you would see back in rehearsal. There were a few hiccups, but hey, it was all improv, no one would count that against her. 

By the time the song was over, Vanya's cheeks were flushed. You couldn't hear what as exchanged up front, but when she came back to her seat, she was absolutely beaming. 

"Have fun?" 

"It went so well, so much better than I..." She cut herself off, leaning in and giving you a quick kiss on the lips. You immediately froze. "Thank you." 

It took a few seconds for you to say anything at all. "Yeah. No problem, Vanya." 

The rest of the time was just as good. You walked her back to her apartment, earning another kiss before it finally ended. You had her performance stuck in your head, and you could barely sleep that night. 

You grabbed your phone and texted her the next morning. 

_'So, second date?'_


	7. Gifts Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do the Hargreeves' children give you as a gift, and why? (Pre-Relationship)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Hope you're havin' a great start to your week. Since my laptop is up and running, I'm gonna try and update at least twice a week from now on! Reminder that the inserts for most of these chapters are gender neutral, and your place in their lives is mentioned in the first chapter! It carries through. 
> 
> Also, I'll make a chapter with the Ben catch-up prompts, I just have to figure out my headcanons for Ben first and take a look at the comics! Anyways, enjoy. 
> 
> \- Moon

_What do the Hargreeves' children give you as a gift, and why?_

**Luther** : Charm bracelet. Luther actually had to consult Allison on this, since he's never really picked out a gift for anyone. He wanted to get you something special for some achievement at your place of work, to prove to you that he respects your life separate from his own. The bracelet is made of sterling silver and decorated with cutesy charms that reminded him of you; and of course, a moon charm was added. You just sigh when you see that one, and thank him for the gift anyway. 

**Diego** : Flowers. Okay, come on, what did you expect from Diego? Elaborate and well-thought out gifts aren't really his style. He likes you, but he doesn't want to come on _too_ strong. He plays it cool with a bouquet of your favorite flowers(and if you're allergic? Well, he definitely forgot about that). 

**Allison** : Drinks. Before you're together, she doesn't gift all that much. Whenever she meets up with you she always knows what drinks to get, and never asks you to pay her back for them either. If you ever pursue something serious with Allison, she'll get generous and shower you with gifts whenever she can. You appreciate the drinks though... 

**Klaus** : Himself. 

**Number Five** : Nothing. Even when your birthday rolls around he doesn't get you anything. He's still stuck on Delores, go figure, and trying to come up with a life path now that he's going through his twenties again. Your efforts to tie him down have worked a little bit, but it'll be a while before you can confidently say he's yours and vice versa. Something tells you that he wants to be with you and do things for you, but he's holding himself back. 

**Vanya** : Books. Art pieces. Anything that's creative and _screams_ y/n, she'll get it for you. There's probably a pile in your room of all the little knick-knacks and books from Vanya. You don't use much of it, but if you were to lose it, you'd panic and try to replace it in a heartbeat.


	8. New To This (Five Hargreeves x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five and y/n go ice skating.

"Alright y/n. Organize the shoe rack and you're good to take off for the day." Your manager nodded towards the shoe assortment... which was looking rough to say the least. You wrinkled your nose a bit, but you didn't make any effort to protest. What choice did you have? "Don't forget to clock out this time." 

"Right, right... Thanks Paula." Nodding, you made your way over. It was 30 minutes till your shift ended, and you couldn't stop thinking about lunch. That and your homework. God, if only you could just take the classes you wanted instead of these gen ed's and pre-requisites... Wasn't college supposed to be _better_ than high school? It felt the exact same to you, except you paid for all the classes and had little cash to do anything else. Wait a second, why did you just put two left shoes in a box? 

You scanned the clutter for the right shoe before your focus could spiral. Getting down on your knees you looked under the racks, then back down the aisle straight out in front of you. A pair of polished dress shoes suddenly appeared in your vision. You'd recognize those boyish navy socks anywhere... 

"Looks like you're having fun." Five stared down at you with his hands shoved into the pockets of his jacket. His face always had a hint of exasperation, but today it seemed like he was going to go off at the slightest annoyance. You made a mental note to get him a coffee if he stuck around. 

"Yeah, tons. Say, have you seen the right shoe to this left? It's getting kinda lonely." 

Five gave you an eye roll and crossed his arms over his chest. What a drama queen. "You almost done here?" 

"Why? Got somewhere to be?" 

" _Y/n_." 

"Okay, okay... Half an hour till I'm out. Again, why?" 

Five blew air out of his nose and tensed up, looking around before settling his eyes back on you. You wouldn't show it, but your heart was beating rapidly. Was he finally going to ask you out on a date? Maybe a luxurious dinner, or a comfy little movie night, or a- 

"I'm trying to avoid someone. I need something mindless to do. Figured you're good for that." 

Ooh... Ouch. Feeling a weight settle on your chest, you tried to brush that off. Haha, typical Five, right? You placed the two left shoes back in the same box and tossed them onto the bottom rack towards the back; somewhere Paula wouldn't find them. "Sure. Mindless... mindless... And cheap..." You pondered for a second as Five tapped his foot. "Oh, it's Wednesday right? Half priced ice-skating!" 

"... Ice-skating? Really?" 

"Yeah, it's only seven dollars today. And indoors." 

He sighed before sitting down on the ground to help match shoes. "I've never been." 

"You're 58 and you've never been ice-skating?" 

"For your information, there were no rinks left after the apocalypse, which destroyed almost _everything_." 

"So a piece of fiberglass and plastic can survive the apocalypse, but a twenty six by sixty one meter ice-rink can't?" 

"You-just stop. Stop talking." 

You snickered to yourself, but returned to busywork before your manager could walk by and harp on you. If he was going to hang out with you as a distraction, it might as well be on your terms. Your chest still felt heavy, but daydreaming about lunch was a quick remedy. 

Still though. What a dick. 

\--- 

Tim Hortons for lunch was to die for. Five got coffee in his system and seemed less peeved than earlier. He smiled at least once, maybe twice. It was hard to tell since that snobby sneer was always plastered on his face. However, despite this, you picked up some more-than-strange things he was doing: he held every door open for you that he possibly could, even paid for your rink ticket. _"You only have sixteen dollars to your name. Save it."_

That comment though. Why did he say that? It kept bouncing around your skull and tying your thoughts in loops. Maybe he could tell that it hurt your feelings and is trying to compensate. Your chest started to feel heavy again, and your anxious mind was distracting you from tying your skates correctly. You kept missing holes and having to go back. 

Five sensed it. He could read people like a damn picture book sometimes. Other times it seemed like he couldn't read at all. 

He kneeled in front of you and took the reigns. His hands worked pretty quick for someone who had never gone ice-skating before. "Where did you learn to tie? You're awful at it." Five smirked up at you. He didn't even have to look! 

"I should be asking you that question." 

He shrugged. "It's not hard to figure out." 

After he was done, you both hobbled over to the ice. You stepped on first; a little shaky, but you had a grasp on how to do it. Five's eyes widened a bit at the scope of the rink, probably having second thoughts about this. "Finally. The teach-ed becomes the teacher." 

That got a laugh out of him. "How did anyone actually look at your application and just let you go to college?" 

"Shut up." You joked and reached for his hand. He pulled away on instinct, but corrected himself and let you. 

Five almost slipped when he made contact with the slick surface. He was taller than you and had a lean frame, so the way his legs wobbled reminded you of a deer, or maybe a really confused bird. You put a tentative hand on his waist to steady him. The air of the rink had begun to chill whatever skin was exposed on you, and Five shivered the slightest bit. 

"Skating is simple... kind of. If you hesitate or get scared, you'll fall on your ass." 

"I can imagine." 

"So, think about gliding." He held onto the rail as you demonstrated a simple glide. "It's about core strength, which I know you have, cause I've seen you do some pretty cool tricks back in the day." 

"... A month ago. When the apocalypse almost happened." 

"Still." You did a tiny circle where you were before stopping in front of him and holding out your hand again. "You'll probably learn better if you just do a lap with me."

Five was doing something incredible: listening. He followed your directions and got the gist of it really quick. Complaints were common because, well, he was Five after all, but the fact that he actually let you help him with something was remarkable. Cute, even. 

A couple laps later you didn't need to hold his hand. You two were offset-with him being slightly ahead-so your eyes naturally watched him. "You're doing great Five!" 

"Better than you." He called back. 

Hot air blasted out of your nose. He was joking, but it pissed you off; you had enough. Blood rushed to your cheeks as your heart beat rigorously. Why did he always have to put you down? Why was it so necessary that he was better than you in every way possible? _Why was everything always about him?_

You weren't going to let him have this. Picking up speed, you focused your attention on passing him. It took a lot of power from your legs to catch up and keep that momentum moving forward. You did pass him eventually, zig-zagging between the strangers to keep him off your tail. "Eat it, Hargreeves!" 

The chase was on. Both of you passed each other up multiple times and just got faster, and faster, and faster. Your legs pulsated and threatened to give in, but you pushed them, driven by your newfound passion to beat his ass at everything you could. Five didn't want you. Five didn't need you. Five thought he was superior to you and you never said anything about it. 

The fourth time he passed you up, your blood was boiling. You could probably steam shellfish on your burning face. With the last of your energy you surged forward to get in the lead- 

Oh shit, a kid. 

Narrowly missing that four-year-old child, your jelly legs spiraled out of control, slamming you into the wall at top speed. You were knocked back on the ice as your vision went fuzzy. Wasn't long before your head felt fuzzy too, then slowly descended into painful throbs. It all hurt so badly, you couldn't stand on your own. 

Five ate it after watching you. He didn't remember how to stop and tripped over his skates, slamming his face into the ice. He pushed himself back up in a heartbeat though, rushing his way over to you. 

"Y/n... Shit." Blood streamed out of his nose as he put his arms under yours, using his whole body to lift you up. He held you there off to the side. Your legs threatened to buckle, so he brought you closer to get a better grasp on you. His chest was pressed up against yours and his fingers curled around the fabric of your jacket tightly. 

It looked like your soul left your body. You were paralyzed with the sheer pain for a few moments until you could move your muscles. Tears welled up in your eyes as you whispered, "Let go." 

He glared down at you in confusion. "Not a chance. What-" 

"You." 

"... What?" 

"You were going to ask what hurts. You. You hurt. You and your stupid games." 

Five's face fell. You could see that his mouth twitched, either out of annoyance or guilt. "Y/n-" 

"I'm not going to ask again, Five." You kept your tears in. This level of seriousness was something Five hadn't seen yet. You sucked in a breath and tensed yourself. "Do you want to be with me or not?" 

It was intense. You were both still panting lightly, dripping in sweat, definitely in a whirl of pain, but you never broke eye contact with one another. Five went silent. He just stared at you like you had asked him for his hand in marriage; he was terrified. 

Finally, a sigh. "I'm sor... I'm just new to this, alright? I don't know how to just, just _be_ with you, and just stay." There were breaks in his casually annoyed tone that you could only hear when listening closely. You didn't have to, though, something in his eyes got the message across. "You're different from Delores." 

"A real person?" 

"Don't-" Five bit his tongue and swallowed whatever angry tangent he was about to go on. His grip tightened on you so he could hold it back. "I don't know how to do these things. It feels wrong." 

Your breathing had slowed, and the massive pain you felt was put on the back burner. "Then let me help you feel **right**." 

Click. 

There was more prolonged staring before you gravitated up towards his blood-covered lips. You pressed lightly against him, and he hesitated a second before pressing back with fervor. It was disgusting, metallic and sweaty and not at all how you imagined it, but it felt so, so good. Five was a gentle kisser, and oddly sensual. 

He pulled away first. "Fine, fine... But can we get out of here? Everything hurts like hell." 

You were reminded of your own pain-and the stares you were getting-laughing as you made your way to the exit. Five untied your skates before taking care of his nose, which was still sputtering blood. Oh, the little things, right? 

Your anger still lingered, you still had questions, you still had bones to pick with him, but you kept those inside. Maybe another day. 

After all, relationships took work. And this was just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm most proud of this one. I actually love it a lot, and there will definitely be a continuation! Let me know what you think. (,: 
> 
> \- Moon


	9. Seasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What season do you and your Hargreeves of choice like the most? What do you do together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. This chapter in particular is riddled with headcanons lmao, it's okay though cause that's whats fun about it. I also just want to do imagines that I want to see be put out there. 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> \- Moon

_What season does your Hargreeves of choice like the most? What do you do together?_

**Luther** : Winter. Luther hates showing his skin/true body. He likes the Winter because it's more acceptable for him to cover up and not be noticed. You try to boost his confidence during the warmer months, but he still favors when it gets cold. Plus, you look adorable when you're all bundled up. Hang-outs include building igloos, making snow angels, and snuggling up together inside. You both want to feel like kids again. 

**Diego** : Summer, for all the reasons. He's a visual man and loves when you show off your body in the heat(and likes showing off what he's got, too). If you're insecure, he reassures you that you're attractive no matter what you feel inside. Driving with the windows down on a hot summer day is something you do often with him. 

**Allison** : Summer. Not only is it the season to wear vibrant colors and cuter outfits, it's also perfect for swimming and lounging. Allison happens to love both. She loves to relax next to you under the hot sun and play-fight with you in the water. 

**Klaus** : Spring. He doesn't have to cover up too much, gets to splash in puddles and sit in the rain, what's not to love about Spring? He'll drag you out of your apartment just to take you on walks during a drizzle. You always come back sneezing with mud stains on your clothes. No wonder you've always got a cold. 

**Number Five** : Winter. If Five _had_ to pick one, he'd pick winter. There aren't many reasons to why he prefers it, you just know that the Apocalypse was pretty hot. Even so, he wants to be around you more often when it starts to get darker outside. He likes to be alone until he doesn't... sigh. 

**Vanya** : Autumn. The changing of the leaves excites her, and she thinks you look stunning in Fall. If you probe her enough she might even build big heaps of leaves with you just to jump in. If she gets close to a bug though, she'll be far from happy about that.


	10. All Ben Imagines!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding Ben to these imagine stories, so here are all the prompts so far to catch him up! He will be alive, but unable to use his powers. Also, we know virtually nothing about Ben, so his will be shorter on average.

**Who Are You?** : You're in his therapy group. After an accident that damn-near took his life, Ben went through an intense depression. What made him 'special' to his family almost killed him, even if he never wanted to be a hero in the first place. For years he struggled with who he was, who he wanted to be outside of his family, what his purpose was without a power. 

A couple years before the almost-apocalypse, he finally took up art therapy. That's when he met you, and fell hard. 

The first time he asked you out, you rejected him. You barely knew him, and just wanted to be friends. Besides, you were dealing with your own demons, you couldn't take on something serious. But as the friendship progressed and you got healthier, strange emotions started to rise. Is he still into you, or were you just too late? 

**Hugs** : He's always wanted to hug you, but your rejection made him feel shy about it. Ben just side-hugs you, but only if you initiate. He wishes he could hold you for longer, but he doesn't want to come off as creepy. 

**Sick Days** : Ben is _so_ nurturing. He gives a few lectures on how to heal faster, but the care he puts into treating you is remarkable. He usually brings a small basket of items to wherever you're staying on days you feel sick/blue, and he never forgets your favorite treats or medicine flavors. 

**Arguments** : Sometimes, Ben doesn't deal with his baggage in a healthy way. On bad days he'll sink into pessimism and unload way too much on you; it's overwhelming. You know more than you should about his siblings. You'll flat out ignore him if he rejects your help, but these down-periods never last longer than a few days. 

**Gifts Pt.1** : Games. On your birthday, he'll buy whatever video game/board game/niche game you're into at the time. He just loves finding reasons to spend time with you, even if it means more money out of his account. 

**Seasons** : No Preference. He'll spend time with you any day, any weather, any time(if it doesn't interfere too much with his schedule). He prefers to be indoors anyway. You both find yourselves at museums together-doesn't matter what type-you just want to fill your heads with useless information. It's also fun to take pictures of Ben next to some uncanny abomination you found deep within some random museum.


	11. Button Pusher (Klaus Hargreeves x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus tests y/n's patience.

"Seriously Klaus? Right now?" 

You were practically glued to your dingy patchwork couch with a nasty case of the blues. The outside world was overcast and threatening rain on your only day off. Pajamas, pizza rolls, and your favorite TV show were the move that afternoon... So you thought.

Klaus had the unique ability to burst in whenever you felt like shit-usually in some partially Baroque looking outfit-roaring and ready to go. His nails were done, his boa was on, talking him down was next to impossible. "Y/n, don't be like that. Your ass could use a little shaking." 

"I don't feel like going out." 

"But it's Friday! What's your _damage_?" 

"Klaus. I don't party anymore... I only drink a little. Maybe a couple glasses maximum, but that's it." 

"Fine, fine..." 

Wow, that was fast, you didn't think he'd actually- "We'll just go to Dirty Dawgs and get you something fruity. How 'bout that?" 

You groaned. "Why are you never around when I actually want to go?" 

He gave you a blank look followed by an exaggerated shrug. "Why's the sky blue? Why was my dad into soft-core porn mags?" 

"I-wait, what-" 

"Doesn't matter. The point is, y/n, you're definitely not wearing that. Let's getcha somethin' fancy." Klaus made that odd little giggle and started for your room. Sigh. You'll win next time. 

His eye was good for spotting color schemes, but an outfit that looked presentable to the public when put together? Absolutely not. Klaus' style was his, not yours, so you swapped out most of the pieces he wanted you to wear. His lip dipped into a pout when you were done. Those buggy green eyes might have convinced you to change if they weren't accompanied by the sunken eye-bags. "If you're gonna make me go out, at least let me look decent." 

"Wow, wow. A bit moody today aren't we? You sound like my brother." 

"Which one?" 

"Oh, what's the difference?" Klaus hopped off your kitchen counter. "Where'd that smile go?" 

Down the drain along with the money you wasted on him. These thoughts didn't leave your lips, but they still scratched at the back of your skull. They were just thoughts, just thoughts. You looked at his face again to find some sort of relief-like you used to-and felt the tiniest bit of it, giving him half a smile. "It's taking a raincheck today." 

"Damn! Maybe next time then." He winked at you before swinging the door open. You double-checked your pockets for keys before following. 

When the irresistible urge to punch Klaus in the face started to rise, you repeated all the good things in your head. It was only occasional that you felt this contempt for him, because to you, Klaus was someone you'd want to spend your life with. But something inside you was reeling at his lifestyle. You blocked it out of your head most of the time. Who were _you_ to tell him what to do, how to cope? Were you just as bad as his siblings, or worse for putting up with it? Thinking of yourself as the enabler made you squirm. 

"Ground control to y/n, you there?" Oh, right. Klaus waved his hand in front of your eyes till they blinked. 

"Yeah, sorry. Just tired." 

"Oh yeah I've heard, it's all over the news."

Klaus put a casual arm around you. Your face lit up, but he didn't show that he noticed. Thank God. He rambled on at you as you walked. "You know what's really crazy? The only person who notices when I'm gone is you." 

A pang of guilt struck your heartstrings. He wasn't serious, was he? "I'm sure other people do. They just don't like to show it." 

"Trust me when I say that no one else, quite frankly, gives enough of a shit."

You turned your head slightly to gaze at him, raising your eyebrows with suspicion as you noticed his mood begin to sink just like yours. "You disappear. You reappear. People know you'll come around eventually." 

"Oh, come on." He had many different laughs, but these ones started to strain with annoyance. 

"... Do you want to talk?" You stopped in the middle of the sidewalk trying to shuffle him back towards your apartment. "Let's just sit down." 

Klaus swatted your hands away from him. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as his hands shook from tension. You may have been in a bad mood, but you never wanted Klaus to feel the same. "No, y/n, I _don't_ want to sit down, I want to go get fucked up, man!"

You scoff. "And you wonder why." 

"Excuse me, what?" 

"Do I have to spell it out for you Klaus? You know what I'm talking about." You nodded towards his jacket pockets. "Your drinking, your drugs. I keep telling you to quit, and you won't! And I get it-" 

"You don't get it-" 

"-Yeah I do! I was like you once, Klaus. I had a rough go, but I'm trying to be better now." 

"Oh wow, y/n, so tortured, so misunderstood. Tell me more about much better you are!" 

You furrowed your eyebrows and pushed Klaus away from you. His anger dissipated once he saw your hurt leaking through. "Wait, wait, I'm... Okay. I didn't mean that." 

" _Fuck_ Klaus, I'm just trying to help you. Just let me." You reached forward and gripped his jacket, pulling him closer and burying your face into his shirt. You pulled the jacket over you so that you were hidden underneath it. Burying technique. 

"Sorry, y/n." Klaus gave you a few pats on the back, then held you there. "If you want, we can go back." 

You shook your head. Dirty Dawgs was right down the street. "I'll get a drink with you, and some bar food, and then we can go. Compromise." 

Klaus smiled and rubbed your cheek with his thumb. You blushed the tiniest bit.

"Y'know? I think I'll be okay with that."


	12. Those Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How often does your Hargreeves of choice think of you _that_ way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my horny on main viewers, this one's for you! 
> 
> \- Moon

_How often does your Hargreeves of choice think of you in a sexual way?_

**Luther** : Often. Luther would never admit this to you and is often embarrassed by it(even if it's natural). He's just so attracted your both your body and your personality, the big guy can't help it. Oh, the things he would do if he could just have you. 

**Diego** : Very often. Diego is pretty in touch with his sexual side, and isn't ashamed of it. After all, he does comment on your body just to see you blush. Is it really that surprising? 

**Allison** : Semi-Often. She likes to think of you in more romantic ways, and most of her 'fantasies' revolve around love, sensuality, etc. That being said, she's still got those dirty thoughts about you, and she's definitely not afraid to tease. 

**Klaus** : Often. He's not as hyper-sexual as Diego. He certainly has his moments of horny fuckery, but surprisingly he never lets it dictate his actions towards you. Klaus sees them as normal, and will even go as far to say that he has sexual thoughts about most of the attractive people he encounters. That might make you a little jealous. 

**Number Five** : Frequently. It's not uncommon to think of you sexually multiple times a day. He's just an absolute master of hiding it. All those years of being repressed are catching up to him. He's _desperately_ touch-starved. If only you knew that, hmmm... 

**Ben** : Not very often. He pushes those thoughts to the back of his mind when he gets them. Even if they're just in his head, he feels awkward thinking about his friends in such a way. 

**Vanya** : Rarely. Vanya isn't a very sexual being. She gets those thoughts, but it's probably as common as once a week. Besides, you usually initiate, and that's when her sexual feelings come out. She gets turned on when you are.


	13. Affections Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does your Hargreeves of choice show their affection?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, 
> 
> Affections! I've been feeling fluffy today and thought I'd take a break from the angst in my other fic. If you haven't checked out Liability yet, please do! 
> 
> \- Moon

_How does your Hargreeves of choice show their affection?_

**Luther** : He's awkward. It isn't that he doesn't want to show it, it's that he doesn't know how. His sphere of influence had been so narrow for so long that learning how to be affectionate is a monumental task for poor Luther, especially with his current body. It might be a long while before you even recognize he might have feelings for you. When he does start to open up, it will be small; touching your shoulder lightly or giving you gentle hugs. You will start to feel his sentiments with these airy gestures and want make some of your own. 

**Diego** : If there's anything Diego isn't, it's affectionate. Sure, he's sensual and sexual and oh-stop-with-the-compliments-already, but he's not a hugger, or much of a kisser for that matter. You often forget how rough Diego's exterior is, and you start to feel like he doesn't want you for more than your physical body. He'll try to reassure you with words if you bring it up, or he'll make an attempt to be soft. But you have to keep in mind, that isn't his usual style. More often than not you'll daydream about a fluffier Diego. 

**Allison** : This woman has no issues with her affections unlike the brothers mentioned previous. She is the queen of welcoming embraces, cutesy cheek-kisses, and cupping your face in her velvety hands. You catch early on in your friendship that she's being rather affectionate with you, and you're absolutely hooked. Allison is also great at not over-doing it. She knows when to step back and leave you craving more of her royal charms. 

**Klaus** : Oh boy. Where do we start with him? Klaus is not the man to hide when he wants to be affectionate with anyone. He's naturally flirtatious, and you often can't tell the difference when he's just being him, or when he really wants to be affectionate with you. Klaus can give out compliments day and night, but when he really likes someone, he'll be a bit touchy(he never oversteps boundaries), putting his arm loosely around your shoulder, or laying his head on your chest. 

**Number Five** : He is a special case. You have learned to write Five off as standoffish and cold, would never do a thing for you, but that' simply not true. He went through most of his life talking to an inanimate object, so his affectionate skills are juvenile by nature. Five imitates what he remembers from childhood: holding open doors, paying for food, anything traditionalist. He tries to branch out and give you the love you deserve, but it will be a while before he can feel comfortable giving you spontaneous kisses and hugs. 

**Ben** : He is very platonic with his affections. Ben is definitely a hugger, so he'll hug you before a hang-out and after a hang-out every time. He pushes anything romantic down to the pits of his stomach for now. 

**Vanya** : She is the softest of all her siblings. It takes her a bit to open up to the idea of giving you affection, but she will anxiously work her way towards nuzzles, butterfly kisses, the works. When you give to her, she doesn't feel that she deserves the attention, but with time and effort you can warm her up to the idea of a healthy, mutually loving relationship. You don't push her towards anything she's not comfortable with, and she appreciates you patience.


End file.
